


Slip N Slide

by phipiohsum475



Series: More Trouble Than It's Worth [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha!Seb, Drabble, Loads of Come, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Alpha relations have their own unique considerations.</p>
<p>Drabbles on the hidden consequences of the omega verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip N Slide

“So, fuck, how do we do this?” Seb looked down in his semi-drunken haze at his own engorged alpha cock and then to John’s, and scratched the back of his head.

John’s mouth dropped at the sight of Seb, naked and on display, and he stood half bent and stupidly aroused, having just pulled his socks off and looked up. He stood up quickly, then registered the question.

“Oh, um, I, um, don’t know. I’ve only been with omegas,” John refused to say Sherlock’s name.

“Yeah, same here,” Seb grunted, following John’s lead and not mentioning Jim. He started slowly stroking himself as he deliberated the best way to fuck John, and groaned as John followed his lead. “M’ere,” Seb muttered, and he and John melted together, one gasping and the other moaning as their thick cocks first touched.

“S’good,” John panted breathily, “Lube!”

“Fuck, yes,” Seb broke away, fumbling for the bottle, then came back and drizzled their cocks with the slick liquid. They tried to each wrap a hand around themselves, but it wasn’t enough. It didn’t matter. Seb smacked John’s hand out of the way, and took John’s cock in his own hand, and John followed by manhandling Seb, and wrapping his other hand around to pull at Seb’s short locks.

Seb whined deeply, and slipped his hand around to grasp John’s arse. He slipped a slink finger down between his arse, and John jumped in his grip. They thrust into each other’s fists, and John pressed his lips against Seb’s rough ones, and they opened further to each other.

Teasing with tongues and nibbles, John felt Seb’s knot start to form under his fingers, and huffed as his pheromones exploded into the haze around them. Seb growled and used his height to pick John up and drop them both onto the bed. He hovered over John, burying his teeth into John’s neck, as John howled underneath him.

“Oh, shit, Seb, my knot,” John cried out, as he felt it swell.

“Fuck yes, you feel mine? God I wish I could shove it deep inside you, sweetheart.”

John took his hand from Seb’s neck, and wrapped it around Seb’s knot, one hand gripping the knot and the other furiously pumping Seb’s huge cock. Seb’s knot grew thicker and wider underneath his palm, and his own knot swelled as Seb’s pheromones blanketed him and sent him into a spiral of frenzied lust. He thrust into Seb’s hand jerkily and felt himself near completion.

“Fuck, grab my knot, Seb,” John begged, and as Seb enclosed his knot with both hands, John took his hand off Seb’s knot and stroked himself hard. Seb clenched his hands together, pressing the knot tightly, and John screamed as he came loads over his own chest, as streak over streak striped his torso.

Just as John’s orgasm ebbed, Seb demanded, “Fuck, do me John, fuck!”

John gripped Seb’s knot as Seb held himself up over John with one hand, and fucked into his fist with the other. He snarled as he came, thick ribbons intermingling with John’s, drenching his chest. John felt another surge at the feel of Seb’s wetness covering his own.

“Shit!” John groaned, and Seb took note, and left himself to stroke John again. With several quick strokes, as John firmly held his own knot, he came again, possibly more that he’d come the first time. His chest was covered with come and heaving with exertion and Seb let go of John, returning his attentions to himself.

“Christ, I didn’t even…” Seb trailed off as he painted John’s chest further. John felt the ridiculous amount of ejaculate begin to drip down his sides onto the bed.

“Fuck, how is this-?” John gasped, as they traded hands yet again. The sheer amount of ejaculate was staggering, and John didn’t feel close to stopping as his knot pulsed in Seb’s hands, and knew the same was true of the sniper throbbing under his own hands.

After at least half a dozen times a piece, Seb, exhausted and lethargic, collapsed into John, squishing the inch thick layer of come that coated John’s chest, abdomen, cock, and neck. “Fuck, John, I had no idea.”

“I have never seen so much come in my life. I don’t knot when I masturbate, but hell, the difference it makes…”

“So what, you think omegas have some sort of hollow cavity? Because I cannot fathom how they can manage all this. It’s-,” Seb ran his fingers up John’s drenched flank and looked at the come dripping down them, “-just so much.”

“You need to get a flannel. Or seven.”

“We need a shower.”

“I can’t stand without it dripping down my legs and onto the floor. Let’s start with the flannel and end with the shower.”

Seb stood, wiping what he could off his chest and flicking it back on to John, who cringed and muttered, “Stop it, you arse!”

Seb laughed, and fetched the flannels. He bent down to wipe John off, “So, condoms next time?”

“Oh, God, yes.”


End file.
